Clouded eyes
by Fire 0 Raven
Summary: Au: Kagome finally returns to her home after 3 years at a boarding school. Her older sister Kikyou, and InuYasha now engaged. She however, fails to tell them that there are people out to get her, dangerous people...C note 4 4 inside
1. Arrival back

Clouded eyes

-

By: Fire (Fire0raven@yahoo.com)

-

Note: I'm doing both number 7 and number 4 from the selection. I already had something to work with for number 7, but number 4 is still coming, fear not. Now review! 

The plane proceeded into a rapid descent at Four Souls airport in Shikon. Kagome had her small black bag cuddled in her lap, watching over it like a mother to her child. She occasionally glanced at the passengers near by, but none of them seemed to be anymore than tourist or families returning home. She too would supposedly be returning home. To her bloodline family, but no matter how many times she would repeat that in her mind, it didn't feel as such.

It felt like her family was left behind her already. Kagome tried not to think about the past, nor complain about the elder man next to her trying, unsuccessfully to hit on a young waitress. Kagome would have helped the women, but with a look, the waitress didn't seem to mind that much. A grim expression lined her face, and she showed no interest. 

'She must be used to stuff like this.' Kagome concluded and looked left out the window to the quickly passing scenery. 

The speaker crackled and boomed, the pilot was informing everyone they were landing.

The fasten seatbelt sign lit up above her head, and Kagome, without thought, tightened the seatbelt around her waist, and sat on edge.

She didn't like being in new places, with no idea where you are, and not a clue as of where you could go. Kagome was hoping that there would be no trouble anymore, here, hundreds of miles away in Shikon. Anyone she had previously lived with should have not had the slightest idea of where she disappeared off to. Kagome didn't talk about the rest of her bloodline family much. Ever since the day when 'her mother sent her off' for lack of a better explanation.

'Everything like that is in the past. Dwelling on it will do nothing.' Kagome flinched at the sudden shaking the plane was going under, and the loud sound as the breaks attempted to bring the plane to a halt.

Kagome subconsciously had gripped the arm rests digging her nails into the fabric. She never liked sudden movements at the times there wasn't much you could do about it.

Her pessimistic view was making her think the one person who helped her escape turned on her, and planted a bomb on the plane. That she was just moments away from it going off. 

However the plane safely landed, and pulled into port without a problem. Kagome let out a breath, still a bit apprehensive about what was awaiting her, as she lined up to exit the plane.

People squished together eager to get off, and either go home, or see new sights.

Kagome was neither. She had problems awaiting her whatever she did.

The clogging in the aisle slowly drained to the point Kagome walked down to the short tunnel to the main airport.

To her surprise, a girl around her own age, was impatiently pacing around, with her eyes darting among the passengers which had gotten off before her. 

Kagome self consciously tugged on her long sleeved sweater, hoping that if this was who she was suppose to meet, they would recognize her. Since she were fifteen, around three years back, she hadn't changed much. Her hair grew a few inches longer, and her brown eyes where still there, but this time much more clouded, and far less happy.

The girl took a moment before her eyes fell on Kagome. "Kagome!" She yelped rather loud, but never got any looks, as everyone else was doing the same to others, ran up and gave a friendly hug.

Kagome violently jolted back before she realized this was a hug- not an attack. It usually was the other way around, she didn't get hugs.

Kagome still allowed her, to get on the girls good side, yet had a annoyed expression written all of her face.

Within a moment the girl let go enabling Kagome to see her face clearly.

"Sango?" She asked for confirmation to be sure, she didn't enjoy assuming things.

Sango nodded eagerly. 

'She must have a lot of energy.' Kagome thought bitterly when Sango took her by the arm leading her out of the airport like a lost child.

"Kagome can I ask you something?" Sango said out of the blue as they reached her coal black SUV. 

Kagome looked over the car, and gave her approval. She'd feared Sango would have some type of colorful van that it brought attention to the car, and more importantly, everyone inside.

"You just did." Kagome grinned, marveling at the tinted windows. 

This car was very nice compared to the one she had. The paint job had been done over, and windows reshaped and tinted. It was necessary to change the car as it wouldn't help to drive around in a stolen one with someone recognizing it.

Sango rolled her eyes unlocking the doors, and climbing in.

Kagome took the passenger seat upfront without thought. Her original plan was to sit in the back so no one would be able to see her as much. Yet the tinted windows changed that.

"I meant to ask, why are you wearing the sweater and pants? It's hot out here."

Kagome looked down at her outfit. It was far more than what she normally wore; a pair of army pants, and small strapped low cut black tank top.

That however showed off all of her tattoos. Especially the spider on her back from joining a Naraku's gang at her other home. 

If others were to see it, maybe they would recognize her, and bring unwanted attention.

Kagome never tried to make a scene. It was like attention was simply drawn to her.

Kagome set her bag on the ground, and shoved it under her the seat with her feet while answering with the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh, it was terribly cold where I came from." She lied as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Sango started up the car giving a confused look. "I thought you lived with your at the dorms to the boarding school, right? Since when was that cold?"

Kagome inhaled without bringing must notice to it. She hadn't thought about that. Her mother originally allowed her to live at a nice boarding school,but Kagome left shortly after arrival, and meet her other family.

However they kept the news that she was no longer attending school to a minimum to avoid any potential problems. Sango would not have known.

Now it was the time to use the second thing of relevance that came to mind.

"OK, on my way some lady spilt blood red wine on me, my shirt is see through, and my shorts were soaked making it look like something else."

"Oh." Sango replied.

Kagome mentally congratulated herself for steering away from that conversation. Yet Sango led it into a worse.

"So how has life been at the school? What was it like boarding? I've never been to one." The girl was just trying to make a descent and friendly conversation. 

Kagome paused for a moment before finding another way to answer, without actually answering. "Enough about me, what did I miss?"

Sango nervously laughed, giving no real answer, but self consciously speeding.

The silence eloped the car for at least a good half an hour until Sango pulled into a the driveway of a LARGE house. 

This caused Kagome to double take a few times, but Sango answered, without her asking.

"InuYasha got engaged to Kikyou so he invited everyone to live in his huge mansion. His father was rich, and once he died, the money was given to InuYasha, and land to Sesshoumaru. Of course, Sess had something bad to say about that." Sango's voice was hiding something, and she knew it.

Kagome could easily tell when someone was hiding something, like when there voice edges off normal, and they continue to shift restlessly in their seat.

"Inu-Yahsa is engaged to Kikyou?" Kagome said blankly remembering the reason Sango might have a problem telling her. Three years back Kagome had a palpable crush on him, and even a blind man could have noticed it. 

Their parents were old family friends, and Kikyou and Kagome used to be best friends of InuYasha. However both Kikyou and InuYasha were older than she, and when they reached a reasonable age, they started dating, and left Kagome behind. Kagome had ignored it for the most part, but when she was fifteen it became painfully obvious, and she'd left to a boarding school hoping for a new start. 

She'd went through heart break a number of times back than, but as everything does, the pain had faded, and the problems seemed like nothing compared to what she was in now. Perhaps her start was a little to new.

"Um...alright..." Was all she could bring herself to say. 

The distractions of the area around caught her attention. Everything had changed drastically. 

"But don't worry, I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you!" Sango erased the tension in the car, and pulled in to a parking space.

Kagome shrugged, and gave a weak smile. She dipped her hand in her big pocket of her gray pants.

Sango looked over at her, slightly with slight wonder.

'Oh yeah.' Kagome mentally told herself when she found nothing. 'I quit a month ago.'

"Come on." Sango linked arms with Kagome when she got out of the car. "I'll show you inside."

Without objection Kagome went with Sango feeling a different emotion than what was usual for her. The emotions of fear, pain, rush, or entertainment from laughing at horrible things. She couldn't place this new emotion easily. She felt welcomed? Wanted? 'No' Kagome thought bitterly. 'I am wanted, but that isn't a good thing sometimes.'

The interior wasn't much of a surprise for a mansion. Everything was neat, ordered, and expensive. Elegant, but also tasteful. Despite the point Kagome hadn't lived in a house like this didn't mean she hadn't seen it. Numerous times she'd snuck in with a few others to steal something of expensive value and sell it off at a high price.

Sango released her arm aware of Kagome's awing to the house. She giggled quietly. It was no surprise she wasn't used to this from living in a boarding school. 

'It's just' Sango thought a little deeper 'She's not acting like herself.'

A frown came on her face. 'It's probably because she went to one of the hardest schools- that's all it is.' Sango reassured herself. Both Kagome's mother, and Inu-Yasha's took off somewhere, Miroku was out to meet someone, and Kikyou was with InuYasha at a play.

There wasn't that many people left that Kagome would recognize. Over the past years their family had grown half the size.

"Kagome, it looks like everyone's gone. Would you like a drink, or set up your old room?"

Kagome turned to Sango shrugging. "I'll go for the drink. Don't worry, you don't have to entertain me."

Sango pulled back, only slightly shocked. Was her uneasiness that obvious? "Oh, sorry. I'm just a little uneasy because- well- you haven't really been acting like yourself."

Kagome already had forgotten how she used to act like, and the new way she did would probably be awkward. It wasn't as if she could say 'Hey lets go smoke a joint outback where we can be entertained by street fights going on below us' or more precisely 'Dawg, wanna smoke a joint out back, watch those mother fuckers break each others jaws, yo?'

It wasn't like she tried to talk like that to be a punk, but hanging out on the streets didn't do her good for remembering how to converse in an intelligent conversation. It might not have even been the normal gang talk, but she had spoken like that for a long while. 

"Chill, I've just been alone for a long while studying." Giving a reassuring smile she took off in a random direction.

"Oh! Ok K-Kagome?" Sango titled her head to the side giving her back a strange look. 

Kagome turned around. "Yeah?"

"The kitchens that way." She pointed left, the opposite direction than she had been heading.

The kitchen was spotless, hired cooks running around making the evenings meal. The heat in here was more than the rest of the house due to the stoves. She tugged at the sweater desiring to take it off, but knowing otherwise.

"Can I help you with anything Ms?" A male cook asked politely, yet gave her a strange look.

'Must not look rich.' Kagome thought.

"Um....do you have some Valpolicella?" She asked for some wine hoping for no objections about her being underage. 

She was only 18, a legal adult now, but still wasn't 21. Speaking of the age 21, InuYasha would be so in maybe 6 months? He was 2 and a half years older than her.

To her amazement, the cook retrieved it without as much as a problem.

"Would you like it in a cup?"

"Better just give me the bottle." She took it from him after he took out the cork. 

She walked off, hiding it to the side until she found a nice balcony where she could sit down, have a drink, and think of her next move.

The Italian wine soothed her nerves, but she'd still hoped for a cigarette. Chances are someone would smell it though. The wine on her breath might have been a problem, but Kagome would just say they had a party before she'd left. The bottle was a lot, but after years of drinking, it still wasn't enough to get her drunk.

Voices went on talking below her, and with nothing better to do, she eavesdropped.

"I swear it's like she just gets mad for no reason!" One voice, a males, shouted helplessly as well as lost.

"Calm down, Kikyou probably was just having a bad day. It's not like it's the first time you've fought."

Kagome smiled remembering the constant fights she'd get in with her older sister, and InuYasha would come along and be peacekeeper.

"But the wedding isn't that far away, she'll stay mad just to spite me."

Kagome thought for a second. Wedding? Kikyou? Male's voice? 

'InuYasha? That's gotta be InuYasha!' In a hurry, curios to see what he looked like Kagome ran up to the railing. It was no good, they were under her. However, with skills of sneaking in and out, she flipped around the railing, holing to the top with her legs, and looked back to see. She should have been barely visible.

That was until she slipped. 

The fall wasn't much of the problem, it does happen once in awhile after perform stunts like that, but the wine bottle was sitting on the floor next to the railing. 

That too, slipped.


	2. What one does for love, and owlness

Clouded eyes

-

By: Fire (Fire0raven@yahoo.com)

-

Note: Check out my bio and you can see the progress on the fics. 

-

Kagome was a little stunned by the fall, but it hadn't done much damage. She looked up in time to see the wine bottle, and jerked to the side nearly missing it hitting her. 

"Jesus!" She breathed, slowly looking behind her. It wasn't often she would get a surprise like that, but each time her quick reflexives managed to save her life.

Subconsciously, her hand gripped her heart, taking a second before she relaxed. It was around then she turned to notice that her sweater, and shirt under had been sliced on the back, giving a good view of the gray spider.

"InuYasha, man, did you here something?" Came another males voice, the one conversing with him earlier. 

Kagome sharply inhaled, standing up, and dashing to the cover of a nearby bush.

A man, she just heard InuYasha call Miroku had came up giving the area she once was a look.

"Shit! InuYasha, come look at this." He'd spotted the shattered wine bottle. Inu-Yasha also came over picking up a shard for examination.

"It's wine alright, don't tell me you think it was-" InuYasha stated gravely, stopping when Miroku nodded. 

Kagome watched confused, waiting for them to continue with the conversation, but instead they walked off.

'How could they- but-huh?' Kagome's thoughts were scattered. 

However, she would know soon enough, so she decided on going on with her business. She needed to change cloths, to something more reasonable, shorts, and a long sleeved shirt maybe?

Kagome tracked around, taking longer than expected to find the back entrance, and trudge upstairs. 

'Then again, its amazing how long something takes when your doing nothing at all.' She bitterly thought

looking around for her room. Sango had told her a maid would bring up her small bag, but Kagome insisted otherwise. 

'I got it out from under the seat in the car, and had it with me when we went in the house, but I can't recall what I did with it beyond that....SHIT! If someone else finds that I'm done for!'

Leaping on her feet, she nearly strangled the first maid she'd seen, while yelling for answers in her face.

"Where is Kagome's room?!" The poor lady pointed to a door not to far down.

"Now where is that small black bag I brought in with me?! WHERE!!!!????" The lady could have already died, and Kagome would still be yelling for answers.

"It was delivered to your room."

Kagome instantly calmed down, and dropped the lady down to her feet, then entered her room.

Everything had been redone, pink walls, now waiting to be painted. Pink carpet, now also gone. The black bag was on her bed, and Kagome check it's contents, satisfied at what she found. 

"At least I'll get choices, I'll have the walls painted black, black rug should do nicely, and black light bulbs who hit it off great.(Fire :Add candles and you have my room)" She mumbled to herself taking out a trunk of clothes she had sent over before her arrival.

Opening the case, all the clothes were either black, or purple with red blood stains on the front of the shirt, and occasional rips of cloth.

Kagome selected a long pair of black jeans, a black belt with sliver circle designs, her higher than usual cut tank top, and a black jacket.

She would look gothic again, but at this point of time, she didn't care. Curiosity filled her mind. 

InuYasha and this guy called Miroku had known something about that wine bottle. She replayed the words in her mind, but couldn't put them in place. They didn't know she would be here, and even more to the point that who, here, would have an idea of what Kagome's even been through. No one else in the house would be a drunk. It's not smart at all, and Kagome could speak from experience.

Kagome's eyes were interrupted by her own shivering.

Despite her usual habits, Kagome had left the door wide open. A different maid continually walked by with a vacuum. Each time she past, her whole head would turn in Kagome's direction, and she would some how

slow down. Her eyes as blank as an owl would watch Kagome, and not a minute later, she'd be back going the other direction. How many times could you vacuum the same spot?

Kagome's heard of waiter assassins, and cook spies, but she wasn't used to maids.

'Then again it wouldn't be a bad idea, but this is stupid. They weren't this messy with the work- what the hell?!'

The maid has disappeared beyond the wall frame longer than usual, but came back with yet ANOTHER creepy maid going the other direction. Both would come by at the same time, slowing, to stare at Kagome.

Kagome was staring right back. Were they oblivious to it, or did they think she was?

Kagome took the opportunity to clear her throat, hoping to give some type of hint. Both maids stopped, staring at her.

Kagome blinked waiting a moment for them to go away.

Nothing happen, just both maids stood there, vacuums still on, staring straight at her with blank eyes.

Kagome had always been taught to avoid the crazies, not to let the crazies in the gang, to kill the crazies before they go nuts on you. 

She'd never, per se, been caught with a crazie, so she wasn't sure what to do at this moment. Shivers ran up her spine. 

Finally, the vacuums, with super power sucked up the rug causing both maids to wildly run to turn of the vacuum. Kagome loudly coughed, hoping for another one of those 'giving hint' signals.

Once the minor rug, and vacuum crisis was fixed, both maids jumped to the floor in a hysterical bow.

"We're sorry lady Kikyou!" One shouted near tears.

"Please allow us to keep our jobs!!!!" The other hollered from the back.

'Kikyou, the bitch sister of mine? They must be serving her, thinking I'm her. Ugg for the resemblance.' Kagome stuck out her tongue briefly before barking "Stand up! You look pitiful on the ground. Your nothing less then human, so knock off the shit with acting like it. You can keep your damn job, but for the love of God, get some freakin' pride, honor or something..."

Kagome caught herself, a little late, but shrugged. The maids were looking surprised, but with a little relief.

"And the owl stuff- NO. OWL. STUFF. You are scaring me more than helping. Now go- uh- um....practice none owl attributes, your off for the day by ...uh...owlness....yeah..." Kagome was feeling like an idiot saying this.

The maids moved to vanish, but Kagome reminded them one last thing. "If anyone asks, Lady K told you." 

'That ought to get them.' Kagome grinned.

Aww the power of looking like Kikyou- a power you didn't have to kill anyone to get up to....at least she hoped.

--------

Two hours after the owl incident found Kagome going through everyone's room. The locks easily picked she was searching for any clues about what InuYasha had said, and possible things with the ability to be weapons of mass destructions that could be used against her- but mainly it was the first one. Kagome was confident she could handle anything thrown at her in this mansion, or at least so she hoped.

Coming upon another hall, she could hear muffled crying coming from behind a random door. Slightly surprised she followed the noise to it's origin. 

Knocking softly she muttered "Hey..." 

Shuffling , and minor crashing went on before the door opened to reveal a ragged looking younger girl with apprehensive brown eyes looking up at her.

Her room was colorful, and the window was open. On the wall was a nicely painted name. 'Rin' it read.

Kagome looked down toward the girl, who she of course now assumed was named Rin. The girl faintly smelt like wine, and smoke.

"Wine?" She said aloud not realizing it.

"Who are you, lady?!" The girl took a quick step back.

"Uh, Lady K- I mean Kagome- yeah that was my name, I just got here today." She waved her hands innocently.

Rin gave her a look which plainly said 'yeah right, that's not your name.'

"Honest, I just don't use that name." Kagome let out a sigh giving herself a second to think.

She was suppose to be the one interrogating this girl, she was what- 16 years old. Far to young to be drinking and smoking. Her eyes were red from tears.

"You've been smoking- and the wine, I can smell it on you."

The girl suppressed a sob.

"Don't tell anyone please, I can't get in trouble."

Kagome pushed passed her to sit on the bed, sweeping it off out of habit. Normally she'd have to sweep off a few daggers laying out or something(no, it is very possible to do that without them cutting you, I speak from experience).

Rin turned and locked the door.

"What do you want, are you here to blackmail me?!"

Kagome laughed, "One, I don't blackmail kids, two you probably don't even know the larger extents of blackmail."

Rin looked around nervously. 'Such an innocent child to pick up bad habits, she probably can't even stop now....' Kagome thought sadly.

"I've been gone for awhile, tell me, give me the updates, why the hell are you smoking?"

Rin hesitated. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because otherwise I'll- or I am blackmailing you."

"But you said you don't blackmail kids."

"Your not a kid."

"Yes I am! Everyone tells me it!"

"Don't give me that bullshit, I was a hell of a lot more mature than most people when I was 16."

Rin paused, trying to think of a retort, but Kagome kept going.

"Even if you are a kid, I'll still blackmail you. There is a first for everything."

Rin bit her lip attempting not to break down to sobs. She looked away.

"There is a guy I like- but -but don't even try to guess it. He doesn't like me back because he is just a little older. He calls me a kid, so I wanted to show him....."

Kagome picked up where she left off for her. "So you tried acting more adult, but in the end couldn't stop. Sounds like a reasonable mistake, and it makes a lot of sense. We all make those mistake, and who gives a shit what your parents say is right or wrong." Kagome paused, standing up, and bringing a finger to her chin as she thought. "Actually that's how I ended up." Another pause, and another session of thoughts. "Listen to your parents kid, ending up like me is not a good thing." Kagome began to ramble blankly before Rin interrupted her.

"Your keep my secret won't you?"

"Sure kid." Was the last thing Kagome said before she opened the door to find a small crowd of people, They had clearly heard.

'Or not.' Kagome added in her mind.


	3. Conversations, letters, and nightmare me...

Clouded Eyes

-

Fire: I honestly bet there are a lot of typos in this, and I never let Raven proofread it. I didn't even read it over so sorry. Raven is sick again concocting another virus to plague mankind. Review.....

"Your keep my secret won't you?"

"Sure kid." Was the last thing Kagome said before she opened the door to find a small crowd of people, They had clearly heard.

'Or not.' Kagome added in her mind.

Kagome nervously laughed facing the crowd. It looked like a crowd of concerned mothers that bitch until they get their way.

"I know I smelt smoke, we should have known you would have done something like this!" One pointed out.

"How come she came back anyway?" Another asked from the back.

Kagome cocked her head to the side confused. Were they blaming her? My lord, so much for not getting in trouble.

"What are you people talking about?" Kagome asked innocently.

One marched in the front picking up a cigarette Kagome had subconsciously snatched. Kagome looked down with in 'um I can explain.'

"Don't tell me Rin was doing it? It was you right?" Her voice was soft, but serious.

She looked up to meet Kagome's eyes, but they were far to clouded to see the truth. 

"It was-" Kagome looked back at Rin who was almost in tears "me of course. Rin is too _young_, and _smart_ to do anything like that, even for a guy." She emphasized the smart, and guy. 

Rin bit her lip suppressing shouting something out.

"I say we send her off to a boarding school to get her mind straight if you ask me!" One piped up from the back. 

Oh Kagome could just picture beating her to within an inch of her life with a metal pipe or something. She did NOT plan to go back there. However she calmed herself instantly, she shouldn't even be thinking things like that anymore.

The one with the soft voice, Kagome noticed reminded her of someone. She cursed her memory, because she just couldn't place it.

"I'll take care of it. Go back to sleep everyone." She said, still in a soft voice to the crowd.

The crowd slowly disappeared.

"Would you like to come for a walk?" She asked, and Kagome reluctantly nodded. 

Kagome didn't bother to spare a glance back at Rin, but took a long look at the woman she stood next to. Brown curvy short hair, and kind eyes. Kagome couldn't place it, but she truly looked like someone far more kind hearted and observant than the rest.

"I knew you know." She started to speak, which caught Kagome's attention. They descended the staircase, and were out onto the garden path Kagome had discovered when she'd been on the balcony. It was lit up by side lamps which made it glow. 

On each side of a gray gravel sidewalk were beautiful flowers, types she never even knew existed. 'Then again, I never really did get a chance to stop and smell the flowers....

"I knew about Rin, as did my future son, but were not ready to confront her. It was nice that you defended her, she is a good girl. I'm afraid it's tradition in this place to send them off on their own. That is what happened to you Kagome."

Kagome snapped her head over to look at the woman.

"You might have forgotten me, but no matter how you changed, I could never forget my own daughter."

Kagome's mouth dropped open slightly, and her eyebrows rose. It took a moment for this new information to process through her head. 

Her mother, how could she forget that! Kagome's heart started beating faster as she thought over the situation. 

"Wow....um..." She was at a current loss for words. However, Kagome didn't see this as a time for a happy family reunion. She recalled three years ago when her mother was the one who sent her off.

Now she could hardly sleep at night, and when she did nightmares of the utmost horrors. Her life was now revolving around the past, instead of the past just shaping the future. How she got herself into the situation, was something she couldn't get out of easily. In fact, she was so sure it was going to be the cause of her suffering and death. It only takes two years to screw up your life forever.

"Perhaps if we forgot the past, than we could start a better and new life. Kagome?" Her mother questioned at the end for the lack of response.

Was Kagome that willing to give up everything to act happy, and fool herself into it. Put her past into the back of her mind, and bury it there? Forgive, and forget everything her mother did to her, and start over. Maybe that would be the best way for everyone, but Kagome couldn't do that if she wanted to. On her plane flight to Shikon she promised herself something. She'd lied her whole life at the gang, either to steal, get away from being punished, or whatever, but she didn't want to have to do that anymore. 

"No, I'm not going to fake it, so when the real thing comes up, I'm stumped for words." Kagome shot back, harsher than meant. 

Stopping herself from saying more, she turned on the gravel to walk away. Walking away, is like running away, somewhat of a cowardly escape. However walking was slower to break away from it instead of just forgetting about it. Kagome knew doing so would be better for both of them, and she didn't care how cowardly it might have seemed. 

"Kagome." Her mother reached out quick enough to grab her shoulder. "Life couldn't have been that bad! I'm your mother, don't you care about me at all."

Kagome stopped abruptly with a jolt of her shoulders. She bit her lip to calm herself, but no she wouldn't cry. Crying as Naraku said was a weakness in character, and if your actually sure who you are you won't cry, because you wouldn't let stupid things phase you.

"One, you may be my mother, but you know nothing about me, meaning your not a very good one. And two, if I care about you I'd be doing the same thing I am now, except faster." Kagome's voice was slightly broken, but she reminded herself about not crying.

As she walked away, she knew exactly who she was. She was a loner who screwed up her life without the chance of making it better. 

-

Three hours past quickly since Kagome's little confrontation with her mother. She was up in her new room, sitting on her bed with her black bag on her lap. She was recently moving it so it wouldn't get stolen in her sleep when a white envelope. She hadn't noticed it before, but it seemed someone must have place it on her bag before she left.

'Lady K' It spelt in cursive letters. Kagome must have stared at it for a good while before she went to open it.

She skipped the page long letter to see who it was signed by. 

'... K, that is your unbeatable plan. Good luck, you'll need it.

-Kagura' Kagome grimaced. She DID NOT want to read it tonight. The last sentences did spark her interest, however she didn't want nightmares again tonight.

She knew Kagura was just a doll for Naraku, and was being blackmailed into a lot of it, but it didn't matter to her. An enemy was an enemy, and despite popular belief, an enemies enemy is not always your friend. 

Like Kagura was her enemy, but she hated Naraku, and though it was Kagura's enemy, that would never make Kagome like him.

She slid the note under her pillow, and went to sleep. 

-

'Kagome' Kagome's friend Yuki came over to her. 'It is true, you can finally escape!' There was happiness in her face for Kagome. She was right next to Kagome but her voice seemed so far away, like a distant echo.

'You, Yuki?' Kagome had asked subconsciously looking behind them. 

They were sitting on the edge of the well, in the house next to the shrine.

'I need to stay here to make this work!' Yuki's voice was fading. 

Kagome realized it then, it was just like one of their worst fears, the doors were open, and in a spray of bullets one of them went down. Kagome caught a flash of red from the corner of her eye, but it wasn't until Yuki slumped over that she actually realized she was dead. Naraku came up in front of her with that same disapproving frown that was tattooed in Kagome's mind. his hand lashed out catching Kagome off guard, and second later Kagome was holding her bruised cheek. 

He started to yell at her, however Kagome couldn't even hear what he was saying, it was like a mute movie fading away. 

- 

Kagome jolted awake with a cold sweat.

She was breathing hard, but looked around. For a moment she was clueless to where she was but memories came back, and she dropped back down on her bed. 

"A nightmare, that's all it is." She told herself sighing. 

Some of these nightmares weren't what her mind made up, but memories she tucked away in the back of her mind. 

She looked over at the clock which read 11:30. Of course she'd end up sleeping late just to prolong her nightmare. 'Figures' Kagome muttered sitting up.

She snatched up some clothes which were black baggy pants with extra pockets, a white wide strap tank-top, and an overly sized black jacket. Then she wandered off to where the shower was.

She completely forgot about the letter Kagura had left for her, now dropped on the floor. She'd never suspected somebody would wonder in and find it. 

Of course not, because it is usually what you least expect that actually happens. 


	4. The next morning, and the mystery about ...

Clouded eyes

-

By: Fire (Fire0raven@yahoo.com)

-

It'd probably help if I had a few readers to IM once in awhile for whatever reason- preferably those who can proofread. *laughs* Mistressfire0

-

The morning greeted Kagome by shinning overly bright light into her eyes first thing, blinding her for a good minute. Kagome muttered under her breath, shading her eyes with her hand, and then got out of the range of fire. She rolled over to the other side of the bed gathering the motivation to drag herself up, and to the middle of the room. 

It took her a moment to realize exactly where she was, and what she was doing there before she sighed with relief. To be truthful she'd been half expecting to wake up and discover she was being held captive with a gun to the side of her head- or something to a similar extent. 

Kagome thought back to the last night, and based on the liquor bottle that was laying on the ground, and the towel that was still half way in the hall way she came to believe after she left the shower, she'd went for a midnight snack and ended up drinking the nightmares off. 

Kagome shook her head disapproving of herself. 'What an awful habit, I can't even remember what the hell happened.'

The white room almost grinned at her as she studied the walls. Kagome had to wonder, did she really want to paint it black, and never move on from the way things were in the past?

"Thinking of the past, I still have that letter from Kagura to open." She told herself bitterly raising one hand to sweep the hair out of her eyes. 

She turned around to grab a small glimpse of the black bag that resided underneath her bed. Within less than a minute, she walked over and pulled the sheets down further until the bag was no longer visible. 

"I doubt anyone will come digging through my stuff, not here, but I never did trust them anyway." Kagome went on muttering even as she grabbed the room key, and locked the door behind her as she left. 

The halls were remarkably silent, yet Kagome wasn't one to complain. She liked the silence, for it usually means your alone and everything is peaceful- granted. Granted it wasn't just because a murderer slipped in the house, and killed everyone so no one could make any noise. 

Kagome shook her head at her own train of thought, and descended down the stairs at a quick place ending up in the entrance hall. 

She was slowly beginning to get used to this place as she flipped on her heel to look at the stairs. The entrance hall lead to the stairs, kitchen, and numerous rooms to her left. The kitchen where she picked up the wine earlier was to her right, and the stairs faced the middle but curved upward. 

The dinning room for normal occasions was most likely near the kitchen, Kagome figured based on her previous 'knowledge' about rich peoples houses. 

'There is another dinning room for special occasions, but it isn't so they should be over on my right. The kitchen is never seen by the anyone in the dinning room, so I could just as well slip in there, grab some food, and eat back up in my room.' She planned things out as though she was going in for another mission in effort to grab something of high value.

"Kagome!" Kagome flinched, nearly jumping forward to avoid gunfire or something of the sort.

She flipped on her heel to see Sango leaning against the wall a good 10 paces away. 

"Are you alright?" She questioned coming toward her while tying her hair back.

"I'm fine- perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Her heart beat was returning to normal, and she slouched back from her previous stiff stance.

Sango shrugged, finishing with her hair, and beckoning Kagome to follow her as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"I don't know, I just heard some commotion that you were already in trouble. Dealing with Rin and all." She edged on, but left her words hanging.

"Oh." Kagome found herself looking toward the ground. "Yeah, Rin. What did you hear?"

"I heard that you covered for her, and if it is true we have to thank you so much!"

"What?" Kagome was slightly stumped. She lied to the family, and they wanted to thank her- there was something about that piece that didn't fit with the puzzle.

"Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku and I already knew about Rin and we were going to try to get her to stop, but we didn't really know when to confront her. If you hadn't stood up for her then they would have most likely sent her away." Sango explained with a ear to ear smile.

Kagome felt a small smile creeping up on her, but she slapped it away, and replaced it with a shrug. 

"That was- unexpected, but I know what you mean." Kagome mentioned while following Sango into a room near the kitchen. Just as she expected it was a normal occasion kitchen, but she didn't expect it to be empty.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome lead out of the other conversation still feeling she shouldn't be in one at all.

"Gone I suppose, everyone has headed out. Though Kikyou is still here, we'll probably have to go help her prepare for the wedding- and that is why we're here stalling." Sango laughed a little, and Kagome joined her. 

"I still remember Kikyou." Kagome stretched the truth a bit. She remembered Kikyou used to be her friend, but when she started going out with InuYasha Kagome could only use one word to describe her- bitch. She was never happy with Kagome, and it wasn't as much as Kikyou, but the fact that everyone treated Kagome like she was just Kikyou's shadow.

"I do remember the reason I was sent off to the boarding school to begin with." She recalled the fond memory, only she would call fond.

"Who could forget, I mean, she had black and blue bruises for a month." Sango threw in taking a seat at the pure polished wood table. Kagome took a seat across her counting at least twelve chairs along the overly large table. 

A waiter came up asking what they would prefer. Sango ordered the usual, which Kagome seconded on the count it was eggs, hash, bacon, and toast.

Kagome then went back to recalling, and continued speaking in a lower voice. "I decked her. I can't even remember why, but I knew it was a stupid reason. Kikyou had come out of her room, and said some comment to me, and I jumped on her, and started hitting her like mad. I didn't even know how to fight, but it obviously did a lot of damage."

Sango nodded. "Everyone, and I mean everyone was shocked, it seemed like you were turning into some bad person."

Kagome blinked a full moment, almost as if she was double taking before breaking into a coughing fit, hiding her face from Sango's view.

"Are you alright?!" Sango got up, and nearly hopped the table, but Kagome recovered almost instantly. 

"Fine, fine, just thirsty." She waved her hand noticing the food coming in behind her. 

The waiter sat the food in front of her, and Kagome did have to double take. She'd never imagined so much good food in her life for one measly meal. She took a small drink of orange juice to reassure Sango, and went on in silence.

Rin busied in the room a few minutes later, sitting at the edge of the table with a hyper expression that hardly indicated she was here to eat. "Kagome." She burst out when both Sango, and Kagome had turned heads.

"I was down here very late last night, and I've gotta know- who was he?"

Sango cast a estranged look over to Kagome, and she just shrugged as a reply.

"Who Rin?"

Rin huffed for a second tapping her fingers on the table. 

"I came down last night, and saw you talking to the guy. I even waved to you, and you told me to leave. Don't you remember? I thought he was your boyfriend."

Sango again looked toward Kagome, but she never spared Sango a glance. 

'I couldn't remember what happened last night- could it be possible?'

"Are you sure it wasn't Kikyou?" Sango asked giving a small apology to Kagome, but mentioned they both did resemble each other. "She was out and about to last night."

"Um...I thought so, but this guy had a spider on his back, and long black braided hair." Rin mentioned as though it was careless information.

Kagome however never responded. 'Kikyou, or even possibly I was talking to someone from the gang- Hiten.....what the hell is going on?!'

Kagome immediately excused herself, and rushed upstairs without a word to the others.

They must know she's there, and must have erased her memory somehow. 

Was Kikyou talking to him, and she'd just happened to stumble upon, so they knocked her out? Or was it possible Kagome herself was having a chat while drunk- and painfully truthful. Kagome fell to her knees upon arriving up in her room. She barely escaped alive the first time- Kagome suddenly feel sick. There was never a happily ever after end to this story. 

1578


End file.
